highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Hayden
, is a European-born human male Australian Marine|Marine of the Australian Defence Force. He's a scientist and engineer who's known to had involvement with the UNSC Marines project and the resulting UNSC Marine powered exoskeleton. As one of Australia's top scientist, he was forcily confined to a labatory where he experimented and created many devices and equipment to combat against the undead. Biography Birth & Early Childhood Samuel was born as in the the contient of Europe in 1940 by his Australian parents who visited for from 1935 and would return to Australia in 1945. By the time of his birth, the world entered World War II. Hoping to return back to Australia, they were in Austria and attempted to leave Europe via watercraft. However with Nazi Germany annexation of Austria, his father was forced into the Wehrmacht and acted as a blood shield for the Germany troopers against the Alies. Before he was, the father was able to lead his family away and eventually was able to return to Australia due to his close friends being ONI agents. The agents was able to safely escort them back to Australia and Samuel was able to gain a Australian citizenship in 1950 at 10 years of age. World War II over 5 years ago, attained his school in engineering and science and was one of the leading individuals in his school create his own working computer. Australian Marine Samuel sooned signed up into the Australian Marines when he turned 20 years old in 1960 and was deployed into the Vietnam War after completing his training. As a marine, he would primarily work as a engineer, repairing equipment, transportation and communication devices. While he would rarely enter combat in general, he would participate in conflicts if the need arise, but he as shown great skill and dedication in repairment. Scientist & Inventor After the Vietnam War ended in 30 April 1975, Samuel left the military in favour in becoming a scientist, inventor, and engineer. Ever since then, he became one of the leading geniuses of the world in technological advancements in communications, medical science, transportation and even helped with NASA created much more advanced rockets and spacecraft in the United States. As a inventor, he's a vital asset in Australia to the point the government gave him a special labatory in a undisclosed location in order to allow him to experiment and invent. Due to his great services, he was knighted by the . He changed his name to Samuel Hayden in 1995. During the early 2000s, Samuel presented new ways of communication technology, the tachyon relay allows during the Australian Scientific Convention. The tachyon relay, using his own creation based on the theory of the would able to carry encoded messages, signals and other communication signals across then planet instantly, has it goes faster-then-light. The relay also uses , thus it can never ever be broken as the particles alter in the same manner. However, this is a fixed, thus point B must also have the same particle as point A. After the convention, Samuel would answer questions of science from enthusiast and even students learning to become doctriens of science. Answering them with the best of his capability, he also answered the possiblities of , which he will present a AI that he considers to have true . Appearance Personality Skills & Abilities Master Engineer & Inventor: Samuel is considered to be one of the best inventors and engineers on the planet, having created array of inventions to robotics with advanced AI, much better and advanced satellites for communication, and advanced equipment and technology as a whole. He's also the only person to conceptualized and brought holographic projection into reality and even have his first self-aware AI known as STARK ('S'ystemly 'T'echnologically 'A'dvanced 'R'ival 'K'ickstaer). Trivia & Notes